The Heroes Encourage Peach and Daisy to Help Save the Fairy Kingdom and the World/Follow Your Heart
(Upon arrival at the house later, the group and Koopas find the windows and door shut) Peach: Why are the windows and door shut? (Silver studied the door and windows with his powers) Silver: They’re locked. Daisy: (Groans in annoyance) Really?! (They call out to the window nearby them, but unfortunately, nobody opened the window, obviously not hearing them) Peach: Can’t Mother and Father hear us? (Silver studied again) Silver: Apparently not. The window is shut, they can’t hear us. (Then Rosalina, Ebrum, Like, and the fairies appeared, much to Peach and Daisy’s amazement) Rosalina: You found Peach and Daisy? Group: Yes. (Noticing them, Rosalina smiled softly) Peach: You must be…? Rosalina: Rosalina. Peach: Pleased to meet you. Daisy: My sentiments exactly. (But Bowser butted in) Bowser: Enough with the pleasantries! We have to find a way in the house! (Realizing, Mario piped in) Mario: I’ll go and get their attention. (The group agreed) Luigi: I’ll help. Tiff, Tuff and Yoshi: And us! Kirby: Poyo! (Just when they got ready to fly up, a purple figure crashed into Bowser, knocking him down) Bowser: (Dizzily) Did somebody get the number on that purple thing? (He snaps out of it) Bowser: Alright! Who crashed into me?! (He noticed that it’s Figment, the same dragon telling the story, feeling dizzy from the crash. But none of the Koopas, including Bowser, and even Peach, and Daisy, don’t know him. He snapped out of it and noticed the group) Figment: Hey, uh…? Did I fly high? Bowser: (Scoffs) Does it look like you flew? Figment: (Realizing) You mean…? Sonic: Yeah. You crashed into Bowser here. Figment: (Disappointed) Aw! I fell again! (The group got confused while Snake shrugged) Snake: Sssso you fell with ssstyle, right? (Ace punches him) Snake: I meanssss, don’t be down. Twilight Sparkle: What were doing crashing into people? Figment: I was trying to conquer my acrophobia by flying high! Billy: Duh, acro-what? Rarity: Acrophobia, Billy. Shadow: It means “fear of heights.” (Getting an idea, Mario’s group turned to Figment) Mario: I know! Why not fly up to the window with us and knock on it? Figment: Really? Me? Fly up there with you? (Mario’s group nods) Figment: Okay. I guess I’ll try. (Then with Mario’s group’s help, Figment started climbing up to the window. But halfway there….) Luigi: Don’t look down, whatever you do. Figment: Why? Luigi: You know. (But unfortunately, Figment looked down and he panicked that he grabbed onto Tiff) Figment: I DON’T WANNA DIE!! (Bowser and Snake chuckled) Bowser: That was priceless! Snake: What a sssssissssssy! (Ace punched Snake, making him quiet down while the others glared daggers at Bowser, making him stop as well) Snake: Ssssorry, guyssss, Acccce. Bowser: Yeah, sorry. (Tiff calms Figment down) Tiff: It’s okay, Figment! We’re almost up. Figment: (Hopefully) Really? (Mario’s group nods) Mario: You’re doing good. (Feeling encouraged, Figment then resumed climbing with Mario’s group flying in support until they made it to the window. Upon arrival, Figment panted happily) Figment: I made it! (Mario’s group landed there as well. Then Mario peeked through the window and saw Cloud and Aerith sitting inside, calmly and patiently. Then he knocked on the window, getting their attention) Cloud and Aerith: Mario? (They go to the window and after unlocking it, they open it) Cloud: Did you find them? Aerith: If so, where are they? Mario: Yes, and they’re outside. (Later, all was explained involving Peach, Daisy, and the Elemental Stone and Cloud, Aerith, and Itchy also already accepted the Koopas’ apology for kidnapping Peach and Daisy. And speaking of Peach and Daisy, they’re in their closed vanity screen room, changing clothes) Cloud: Are you sure Peach and Daisy will accomplish this quest with you? Rosalina: I’m sure. (Then Peach and Daisy exited their vanity room, now wearing their poodle skirt-themed dresses. And this time, Peach is wearing a pink neckerchief and Daisy a gold yellow neckerchief (Similar to Kari’s from Season 1 of “Digimon”). Bowser blushed a bit upon seeing their attires) Bowser: Wow…. Your outfits aren’t so bad. Peach: And if what Rosalina says is true about discovering mine and Daisy’s heritage from the Elemental Stone, does that mean we might be fairies? Ebrum: Possibly. Like: You both might be. You never know. Rosalina: So, what do you say? You want to help? Daisy: We’d love to help. But the world is, well…. So big than this field. Peach: Daisy’s right. We might never find the Elemental Stone and deliver to the Element Temple on time. (Everyone got calmly surprised at their response) Figment: What makes you say that? Peach: It’s well, I hate to say this word, but…. Impossible. Daisy: I know we’ll treasure Mother and Father’s words and wisdom and advice, but Peach’s right. It is impossible. Figment: Impossible?! Heh! I may be scared of heights, but to tell you the truth, nothing is impossible! Take it from me. (Then he began singing) Figment: You’re sure to do impossible things If you follow your heart You’re sure to fly on magical wings When you follow your heart (He gently pats Peach and Daisy’s backs in encouragement) Figment: If you have to journey far Here’s a little trick You don’t need pessimism Trust your confidence Get there quicker (Peach and Daisy started to slowly become interested) Figment: You’re sure to do impossible things If you follow your heart (Then he encouraged Peach and Daisy) Figment: Come on, Peach and Daisy! Your destiny is calling you! The Fairy Kingdom and the world needs all of us! Get going! Come on! (Even the others agreed. Then the heroes sang along) Heroes: You’re sure to do impossible things If you follow your heart Figment and heroes: You’re sure to fly on magical wings When you follow your heart Figment: North or south or east or west? Where to point your shoes? Which direction is the best? If the choosing gets confusing Maybe you lack confidence You don’t to be so downtrend Close your eyes And look inside you (Feeling confident, Peach and Daisy smiled softly and gave in with a firm handshake with Figment, Mario, and Luigi) Figment and heroes: You’re sure to do impossible things If you follow your heart You’re sure to fly on magical wings When you follow Figment: Just trust in ourselves Figment and heroes: And always follow your heart (As the song came to an end, Figment boosted the heroes’ confidence even more) Figment: Let’s go for it, guys! And never fear, we’ll save the day! Heroes: Right! Peach: You’re wonderful, Figment. Figment: Thank you! Daisy: And with that, let’s save the Fairy Kingdom and world. (Later, Cloud and Aerith gives the heroes not only supplies like food and drinks, but also cloaks to the sleeveless and/or short-sleeved outfit-wearing heroes) Amy: Why the cloaks? Cloud: In case Winter comes. (Understanding, the heroes nod) Rosalina: And if the expedition is going on this quest, they need a team name. (Realizing she’s right, the heroes agreed) Kammy: Well, my band and I aren’t going. So, we’ll…. Bowser: I’ll go with them. (The heroes got surprised) Bowser: I don’t care about celebrity life at times. Helping the Fairy Kingdom and the world is more important than just performing on stage. (Impressed, the team gave in) Heroes: Okay. (Even the impressed Koopas gave in) Koopas: Very well. (Then they resumed their team naming) Knuckles: Anyway, we need a name that is short and that suits us perfectly. Max: How about, “Team Magical?” Team: (Aghast) “Team Magical?” Bowser: Too sissy. Max: (Realizing) Oh, yeah. I guess it is sissy. Kayla: Or should it be “Team Fairy?” (The team gave flat looks) Kayla: Or not. (Suddenly, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy got it) Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: I know! Team: What? Mario: Fairies, like us, are part of magic and fantasy, right? Team: Yeah, why? Luigi: So, thanks to Max and Kayla, we were thinking of this name. Daisy: (Happily to Peach) And what is it? Peach: “Team Fantasy!” (Impressed by that name, the heroes actually agreed to their surprise and happiness) Bowser: Okay. “Team Fantasy,” it is. Max: I like that. Kayla: Me too, guys. (Later outside at the stream, which to Team Fantasy, is a river, they boarded their ship and waved goodbye to Cloud, Aerith, Itchy, and the farm animals, and even the fairies and Koopas, except Bowser who is going with Team Fantasy) Team Fantasy: Goodbye! Cloud, Aerith, Itchy, and farm animals: Goodbye! Aerith: Be safe! Itchy: Come home as heroes, everyone! (Then with that, Team Fantasy sailed away on their ship down the river, their quest for the fate of the Fairy Kingdom, the world, and the Elemental Stone has begun) Coming up: After a rainstorm makes them have a close-call at a waterfall, Team Fantasy befriend and help a certain Dragon Flame-powered fairy reunite with her fiancé, who got separated from her during the rainstorm. And after that, the couple points the way for Team Fantasy on where the Elemental Stone is possibly located in the forest. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies